¿Qué te provoca miedo?
by D.JaSoul
Summary: En las montañas de la tierra de Fuuka se encuentra el "Otome Inn" ¡Deseamos que tenga una magnifica estadía en nuestros últimos días de servicio!


**Disclaimer:** Mai HiME no me pertenece, todos los derechos pertenecen a Sunrise

**Advertencias:** Menciones de asesinatos y quizás situaciones sexuales, ¿Lenguaje fuerte?

21 de Diciembre de 2010

- Me aburro... Cachorra, préstame tu laptop – Decía la pelirrosa Nao Yuuki.

- Ni de broma, no me molestes – Replicaba su compañera Natsuki Kuga.

_Sean bienvenidos al hotel "Otome Inn." donde disfrutaran lo mejor de la vista del pueblo de Fuuka, su gran bosque y una maravillosa inclinación donde podrá esquiar en tiempos invernales. Permítanos comentar sobre su estructura cuya edificación de 4 pisos permite 40 habitaciones con camas individuales o matrimoniales, una televisión, un cuarto de baño, un espejo de cuerpo completo, ventanas con vista al bosque; contamos desde agua caliente (para días de invierno como estos), servicio al cuarto, un amplio estacionamiento, una gran limpieza (¡Y lavandería!), servicio de Internet. Además será atendido por nuestros treinta dispuestos empleados._

Entonces... ¿A qué se debió el quiebre del hotel? A pesar de contar con estos servicios el hotel no prospero sino que vio números rojos en solo un plazo de dos años.

- No seas egoísta, además nadie viene aquí – Nao pareció meditar un momento – El dueño es un idiota si creía que un hotel grande como este iba a ser un buen negocio.

- Suzushiro dice que en tiempos de Ishigami el pueblo era muy visitado por extranjeros – Explico Natsuki.

- Pero en ese momento había guerras y muchos de ellos eran refugiados – Se unió a la plática Chie Harada, informante por hobby – Hoy día los turistas prefieren viajar a París, Los Ángeles y lugares como esos.

- Pues eso es lo que digo ¡Una completa estupidez! - decía la pelirrosa.

- Pues eso es lo que te da trabajo, ¿Qué hacen holgazaneando? ¡Terminen de fregar la recepción de una vez por todas! - Ordenaba una de las encargadas del hotel, la rubia Haruka Suzushiro (en ausencia de la gerente Midori Sugiura y el dueño Wataru Ishigami)

Esto es lo que ocurría en el lugar: El dueño y su esposa Yukariko después de hablarlo, decidieron dar fin a los servicios hoteleros, dando como plazo a fin el 27 de Diciembre para evitar más gastos innecesarios. Sin embargo olvidaron las fechas festivas y el hecho de que siempre salían a visitar a la familia materna, por lo que dejaron el hotel a cargo de la gerente, sin embargo, Midori salió del pueblo para visitar a una amiga por lo que delego sus responsabilidades a Haruka y Shizuru Fujino _"No habrá problema si solo se encuentran hospedados un par de personas"_ dijo la gerente a punto de abordar su camioneta y salir del lugar.

Lo que nos deja en esta situación donde once chicas (de la anterior platilla de treinta trabajadores) tienen que pasar vísperas de navidad cuidando del hotel y sus huéspedes: la _señorita_ de cincuenta y tantos años, además de una mujer de treinta y dos años y su hija de doce años y el profesor Sakomizu.

Regresando con el personal...

- ¿Qué les parece si contamos historias de terror para pasar el rato? - Animaba Chie.

- Yo apoyo la idea – Decía Aoi Senou.

- Se supone que estamos trabajando – Alegaba Haruka.

- Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea – Apoyó Shizuru Fujino, la otra encargada – Deberíamos votar en caso de que a alguien no le parezca bien, por favor que alce las manos quien esté a favor – Sugería con su melodiosa voz.

De las onces presentes se notaban siete manos levantadas; Haruka refunfuño y con molestia tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la recepción, imitándole Shizuru, Akane, Shiho, Mai, Yukino, Chie, Aoi, mientras que Natsuki, Nao y Mikoto tomaban unos cojines y se acomodaban en el suelo.

- ¿Quién empieza? - Preguntó nerviosa Akane Higurashi, ya que ella no había levantado la mano.

- Yo tengo una historia – Comenzó Aoi sin esperar a que alguien pensara en alguna…

"_Erase una vez en un viejo viñedo que ya nadie usaba, el Conde Von Raagh* se encontraba dando un paseo por las nuevas tierras que acababa de adquirir…"_

- ¡Qué nombre más bobo! – Refunfuño Nao.

- ¿Qué es un viñedo Mai? – Preguntaba la joven Mikoto.

- Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora guardemos silencio – Propuso Mai al ver la cara de molestia de Haruka, a lo que Aoi continuo.

"_La idea del Conde era edificar un nuevo castillo donde pudiera pasar algunas temporadas con su familia. Así pues, dispuso a destruir todo aquello que antes fuese el viñedo, sin embargo, en una vieja habitación escondida del lugar se encontraron barriles varios cuyo peso hacía suponer que contenían algo…"_

Para poner el suspenso que debía la historia, Aoi hizo la voz más baja y ronca; Shiho abrió más los ojos, Mikoto sintió dudas, Yukino pensó lo peor y Natsuki solo bufó.

"_Al abrir cada uno de los barriles se dieron cuenta que contenía ni nada más ni nada menos que… VINO"_

- Ara ¿Solo eso? – Shizuru comenzaba a ver absurda la historia.

"_No era solo vino, era el vino más delicioso que el Conde y su gente hubiesen probado jamás; un sabor tan dulce, un elixir tan suave cuyo contenido embriagaba hasta el alma del que la consumía. Decidieron pues, beberlo siempre en ocasiones especiales y fiestas. Finalmente llego el día en que el primer barril se acabará, y el conde ordeno que se ocupase el barril para guardar algún producto; el problema ocurrió al levantar el barril, cuando los sirvientes notaron que aún seguía pesado así que procedieron a abrirlo… y cuál fuese su sorpresa al encontrar en su interior… restos… ¡Humanos!"_

Las más débiles de corazón gritaron, las más fuertes hicieron muecas de asco a la vez que Aoi se despostillaba de la risa por sus reacciones.

- Eso es desagradable – Mencionaba con disgusto Akane.

- ¿Ahora debo sospechar de la botella siempre que beba vino? - Cuestiono Chie.

- De haber sabido que contarían algo tan bobo, hubiera ido a limarme las uñas – Dijo frustada Nao.

- Basta, basta – Calmaba Shizuru – ¿Alguien más tiene una historia más interesante que contar?

- Yo tengo una buena, espero puedan dormir…

_En una noche de Halloween, Natsuki y Shizuru salieron a trabajar dejando a sus dos pequeñas solas…"_

- Espera ¿Por qué nosotras? – Cuestiono Natsuki al saberse dentro de la historia.

- Para que se sientan identificadas con el relato – Contesto Chie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero yo quiero tener tres hijos con mi Natsuki – Aclaraba burlona (y coquetamente) Shizuru.

- ¡Shizuru!

- Por favor continua con la historia Chie-chan – Animaba Mai.

_Debido a eso, la pareja le pidió a su amiga Mai que cuidará de sus hijas por esa noche, lo que implicaba llevarlas a pedir dulces* y quedarse con ellas hasta entrada la mañana._

_Después de cumplir con los dulces al final se dispuso a arroparlas y dejarlas dormir, se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sillón donde se quedó dormida…_

_Al cabo de un rato sonó el teléfono de la casa, lo que despertó a la niñera y suponiendo que era una de las madres (Preocupada por sus hijas) lo descolgó y contesto:_

_- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? -_

_- … - al otro lado nadie contestaba._

_- Nao ¿Eres tú? Déjate de tonterías que las bromas por teléfono son para niños- Dijo Mai pensando que era su amiga._

_- … - Una vez más nadie contesto, pero parecía que alguien contenía la risa, y después el desconocido/a colgó._

_- ¿¡Qué rayos!? - Se preguntó la pelinaranja._

_Ella decidió recostarse una vez más en el sillón y tratar de descansar cuando el teléfono sonó una vez más, repitiéndose la misma escena; esto ocurrió al menos cuatro veces más cuando Mai decidió responder._

_- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto enojada._

_- ¿Estas cuidando bien de las pequeñas? – Contesto un hombre con voz ronca._

_Mai sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda y supo que algo había ocurrido, corrió hacia el cuarto donde había dejado a las pequeñas Saki y Saeko y se horrorizo al ver el cuarto… Sangre y vísceras por doquier, la cabeza de Saeko estaba separada de cuerpo colocada encima de la cama, la de Saki estaba a lado de la lámpara de mesa, ambas con expresiones de terror muy diferente a como las sonrisas que le habían regalado toda la noche._

_La joven mujer comenzó a llorar al instante solo para voltearse cuando escucho unas cuantas carcajadas desquiciadas del pasillo, lo único que vio antes de sentir su cuello desgarrado fue una mirada llena de sangre._

Aún cuando termino el relato nadie se atrevió a hablar, las diez que habían estado escuchando tenían una cara de asombro en su rostro; Chie se había pasado con la historia.

- Creo que es hora de dormir, cerremos todo con llave y cada quien a su habitación – Ordeno con aprehensión en su voz Haruka – Y nada de seguir contando estas cosas, que les dará un injerto – Menciono al ver el rostro de Shiho.

- Infarto Haruka-chan – Aclaró Yukino.

- Si, eso –

Dicho esto todas se levantaron y siguieron sus instrucciones, sin saber que los días siguientes un par de historias de terror serian cosa de nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*En realidad me hubiese gustado llamarle Von Roo, pero lo he inventado para que suene absurdo.

*No sé en Japón pero considerare que en Fuuka los niños salen a pedir dulces también.

En este fic cabe aclarar (a diferencia del otro) que Natsuki y Shizuru si son pareja y por ello Chie les ha metido en la historia hasta con hijas y espero no me quieran matar por haber asesinado a las pequeñas Kuga.

Las historias de terror no son mías, son leyendas urbanas que fueron adaptadas para este propósito.

Siendo así, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, quizás la próxima semana, no lo sé, como sea ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
